1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device, and more particularly to a cooling device for a multi-axis rotary machining tool.
2. Background Information
A coolant device for a rotary machining device 200 is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The machining device 200 often includes a platform 202, to hold a component 204. The component 204 is acted upon by a machining tool 206 of the machining device 200. Two nozzles, a first nozzle 208A and a second nozzle 208B are used to spray streams 209A and 209B of cold fluid on the tool 206. The first and second nozzles 208A and 208B are indirectly mounted on an arm 214 of the machining device 200.
The machining device 200 also has a spindle 210, attached to an articulating head 212 capable of pivoting about a "B" axis, as shown in FIG. 1A, as well as an "A" and "C" axis, as shown in FIG. 1B. The machining device 200 moves the spindle 210 along the X-axis and Y-axis utilizing the movement of the arm 214 which travels along tracks (not shown). The arm 214 is also capable of moving the position of the spindle 210 along the Z-axis using vertical track 216, shown in FIG. 1B.
When the tool 206 begins to operate on the component 204, the jet streams 209A and 209B are discharged from each of the respective nozzles 208A and 208B. The jet streams of cold fluid keep the tool 206 from overheating which would cause it to prematurely deteriorate. In high speed machining applications, the deterioration can occur very rapidly, and it is vital that the tool 206 be kept cool. The fluid also lubricates the area of the component 204 being cut by the tool 206.
When the machining device 200 moves the tool 206 within the X, Y, Z plane, the nozzles 208A and 208B constantly provide the tool 206 with the streams 209A and 209B of the cooling fluid since the movement of the nozzles 208A and 208B coincide with the movement of the arm 214. However, when the machining device 200 moves the spindle 210 and tool 206 along the A-axis or B-axis, the jet streams 209A and 209B no longer contact the drill 206, and it is no longer cooled. Thus, the drill bit 206 begins to deteriorate when operating along the A-axis or B-axis unless the machining device 200 is stopped and the nozzles 208A and 208B are readjusted by hand.
Replacement tools, especially for high speed machining operations, can cost thousands of dollars. Further, without lubrication, the tool 206 may break off or damage the component 52. When the component 52 is a large aircraft member, the cost for replacements may be in the tens of thousands of dollars. Accordingly, failure to provide the cooling fluid along the A-axis and B-axis is a costly problem.
Another disadvantage of the machining device 200 is that chips left over from the machining operation get into the tracks and jam the machining device 200 so that it can no longer move along the X-axis or Y-axis. Further, the chips fly into a main bearing of the spindle 210, causing it to jam or significantly shorting its operational life.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cooling device that provides a constant source of cooling fluid to a machining device along any of 5 axes. Further, there is a need for a device that prevents the accumulation of machining chips, which can impede the movement of the machining device, and protect the spindle bearing from damage caused by flying chips.